Dragons New Love
by cko2
Summary: This might be the only Fan fiction that has a demo derby in it though. this started with ranma but other then curses thats it and comes from a series called accrused springs in anime zine called anime squared.


Dragons New Love   
  
By: Jason Walters  
  
O'Hara Airport, Chicago, IL. 3:00am.  
  
"Welcome to the Windy City. So what do you think of the state so far Dragon?" Terry says as he stretches working out some of the kinks in his back.  
  
"I don't know. We've been on a plane for the last 13 hours and I'm dead tired. The first thing I want to do is get some real sleep." Dragon fires off in rapid Japanese taking in the airport around her as several People walk dressed in weird outfit's walk by.  
  
"Our ride should be around here somewhere." Terry says looking around for the person they were to meet.  
  
"So who did the twins say we where to meet?" Dragon asks.  
  
"They said their mom would be meeting us. I guess they are out town with their dad this weekend. Jamie said they had to go down state to a cousin's house to pick up some things for the end of the month.  
  
"Terry.... Over here!" a woman says a few feet away dresses as a biker in black leather leaning against a support pillar.  
  
"Ah. Hello Mrs. Martian." Terry says hurrying over to her with Dragon in tow. "I'd like you to meet the person you have talked to on the phone for the last couple of months. This is Dragon that you've talked to. Dragon, this is Mrs. Martian." Terry says talking to both ladies.  
  
"Good morning Mrs. Martian. How are you this morning? I think...." Dragon says in English bowing to her.  
  
"Good morning Dragon and Terry. It is nice to finally meet you Dragon. Nice to see you again Terry, its been quite a while seen we have seen you last. You are both are probably feeling tired after your long flight. Joe Bob is going to have the limo out front in a couple of minutes to pick us up and take us back to the farm." Mrs. Martian says.  
  
"You didn't have to go though the trouble of getting a limo to pick us up at the airport today." Terry says following Dragon and their host out to the pickup area.  
  
"It's no trouble at all. We own a limo and we have a driver on staff anyway. Please don't call me Mrs. Martian; you make me feel so old. I'm only 45. Please, just call me Butch." She as they exit out to the pickup area running the length of the terminal. "Ah, there he is with the limo." She says as she walks toward a guy dressed in red and black flannel shirt and jeans and a John Deer baseball cap holding open the back door to a mint 1966 black Cadillac Limousine.  
  
"Greetings Yaw All. Welcome to the good ol' US of A. Hope youse all trip was good." The driver says with a deep southern accent and then trying to perform a very deep bow to Dragon and Terry but failing badly.  
  
"Good morning." Terry and Dragon say executing a deep bow to the driver  
  
. "Now lets cut this crap and get outta here. I gotta get back an get that ol' big block dialed in fer Bertha to run Sunday. Ises polite an everthin' cuz the twins bein' so up on yuz comin' an such. I gotta job ta do an would like toz do an' would like toz had it done by now." he says grabbing bags and putting them in the trunk of the limo.  
  
"Our very colorful driver is Billy Joe Bob Jimbo Johnson Jr. the third. He is part time driver when needed and our full time pit crew chief for their racing team. He is not very friendly most of the time, nor good with manners. There is no one better then getting the most out of the team for a race then he. He can also strip an engine block and get the most out of it." Butch says getting in the back of the limo.  
  
"You are right Terry, they are very weird." Dragon says to Terry as they climb in the limo.  
  
"I told you so Dragon." Terry says following Dragon into the limo  
  
Standing outside of Dragon's locker at the ZOO, Tokyo, Japan. One month before.  
  
.  
  
"Terry, are you asking me to spend the month of July with you in the states?" Dragon says with a big grin on her face.  
  
"Yes. That's what I'm asking. A couple of old friends tracked me down here the other day and called me out of the blue. They asked me what I was doing this summer and I said I hadn't planned anything yet. They asked if a friend and I would like to spend some time with them this summer. Everyone has plans this summer except you and me. Mesha and Neka are going home to see their parents Shokko and Sakura are going to do some studying over seas in India along with them being off on a private vacation for a bit. Everyone else is going off and doing something this summer. Besides, when the subject of driving came up I made a comment about you wanting to learn how to drive, but your parents saying you where too immature for it. There was one question about if you were into racing at all. I'm not much of a fan but I told them you are a big fan with all the racing games you play." Terry says watching Dragon intently.  
  
"It's the closest thing that I can get to driving. Yes,yes,yes,yes,yes,yes,yes,yes,yes,yes. I REALLY WANT TO GO WITH YOU TO THE STATES, I'VE NEVER BEEN THERE!!!!" Dragon says really excitement in her voice. "I really have to convince my parents first.," she adds.  
  
"Cool. OH SH...." Terry yells, as he looks at his watch "COME ON, WERE GOING TO LATE FOR MY DAD'S HISTORY CLASS AGAIN FOR THE SECAND TIME THIS WEEK!!!!!" he adds grabbing Dragon's arm and dragging her off to class.  
  
The Martian's racing shop on the farm. Bristol, WI.  
  
"This place is really neat. I can't believe how much you guys do with this shop. "Dragon says wide eyed after her tour of the Martian's racing shop.  
  
"Thank you." Jamie pipes up.   
  
"Yes, thank you Dragon." The other Jamie says.  
  
"If you come this way we want to show what we have been up the last few days." the first Jamie says grabbing Dragon by the hand and leading off to a different part of the shop.  
  
The room that Dragon found herself was a side room next to the main garge inside was three beat up old cars.   
  
"This is it Dragon." The first Jamie says. "We want you to pick one of these cars that you are going to race in an event coming up soon if you would like. It would be an honor for you to race for our team." Jamie continues dropping Dragon's hand and sweeping a hand around the room.  
  
"You want me to race for you guys!" Dragon says with surprise. "What type of racing am I doing for you?" she adds.  
  
"The style of racing we are going to be doing is called demolition derby. It's basically smashing cars until the last car running." the second Jamie explains. "You won't even need your drivers license. We are both going to even be racing in our first demo."   
  
"Cool." Dragon says.  
  
"Do you want to race?" The first Jamie asks.  
  
"YESYESYESYESYESYES!!!!!" Dragon cries out.  
  
"Well, that settles that for an answer. I think we have our third driver for the team. Dragon, do you think Terry would want to be your Co-pilot?" Both Jamie's finish the sentence.  
  
"You are going to teach me how to drive a car. Back in Japan I never had the chance to learn to drive yet because of my parents." Dragon says running a hand over the fender of the nearest car.  
  
"That's no problem to do. I have to teach her how drive her car too, so teaching you how to drive is no real problem at all." the second Jamie says leaning against a car.   
  
"Can you answer just one thing that has been driving me nuts for the week." Dragon asks giving them a strange look "why are you both named Jamie and why do you sound the same?"  
  
"That's simple to answer" the first Jamie says hopping up next to the other one. "Mom and Dad could   
  
Not tell us apart at all when we born even though we are fraternal twins. If he dress up in the same clothes he can pass for me, which he has done a few times to get me in trouble. But I have returned the favor after I find out what he does. Its really bad when your brother dresses up like you to mess with my boyfriend, but I have messed with his girl friend at times just to get even." She says playfully slapping her bother in the shoulder.  
  
"What she said was most of the truth. We are the only twins that we know of that are not alike that can look alike. But it is fun getting her into trouble with everyone at times. But she always manages to get even somehow." He says grabbing his sister's hand and trapping it not letting it go till she bags for its release. Dragon just stands and watches for a few seconds and then wanders over to one of the other cars to look it over.  
  
"That car is a 1978 Olds wagon, the car next to it is a 1983 Buick 4 door Electra, and the last car we have is 1982 Olds Cutlass." Jamie says as she comes up next to Dragon standing next to the wagon "You have first choice of which of these cars you want to drive. The thing I'm going to suggest is that this wagon is big and bulky. It can take a few hits. But the rear ends tend to sag after the first couple of hits. The other two cars would be better at lasting in the heats and making a good run in the feature race. The Buick might just be the best bet for you and Terry to run; it's big and will take a few hits to put it down for the count. The Cutlass is smaller and is more mobile to get out of the way of other cars that are going to try to hit you. But you should decide after you watch a couple of heat races from the last couple of years that we have raced at. Dad has lots of races that he has done so we can show you couple of heats to show you what this type of racing is like." she finishes.  
  
"OK, I will wait till after I watch a couple of races before I pick which car I want to drive." Dragon says walking to the door. "Well, let's go watch some derbies."  
  
"Sounds good to us." both Jamie's pipe up and follow her out the door.  
  
Somewhere in upstate New York.  
  
"OK, this is what is going on. That operation we were going to do to take over the Ventral family is tossed out the window. Some how they got wind of it. They sent a couple of thugs to escort me to talk to Monty Ventral himself. He made me a deal I just could not refuse. For all the trouble that they caused down on the docks last week they would not shoot me if I took us out of that way of shipping weapons out of the country. He offered to share the profits of their drug ring in the West Side if I could beat him in a contest coming up soon. I really hate him for this. I have to put all my bisness on hold for two weeks so several of my trusted men and I can fly out to some little hick place to run in a race. All the nerve of him." Black Dragon says while throwing the brandy snuffer into the fireplace as she talks to her most trusted henchmen.  
  
"So what type of contest did he want you do?" one of the yaks ask flinching at her out burst.  
  
"His contest is something called a demo derby or something like that. It has to do with smashing cars or something stupid like that." she comments as she turns and looks out the window onto the Hudson River.  
  
"If that is the event I might be able to help you." one of the other yaks says. "I have a cousin who is a mechanic in that state who races that type of events."  
  
"Good, get a hold of him and send Tomah out to help him out and get things ready for me when I get out there, So all I have to do is climb into the car and do some practice and then race. Teddy, find me any videos that you might be able to dig up so I can have an idea of what I'm getting into and something to give me an edge over Monty, even if it is a little bit of one." She says turning around to look at her henchmen.   
  
"I will do that for you ma'am." Teddy says bowing.  
  
"As will I madam." the other one says giving a deep bow.  
  
"Good, I want to rip out his heart from his chest and take over his operations in this town. And watch him slowly suffer from It." she says with a hiss in her voice. "Damn!! Some one set me up with a driver that we might have working for us that will teach me how to drive and drive hard. I have never even been behind the wheel of a car before." she says with a start. "That's all for today, I wish to be alone for the rest of the day. The rest of the meeting will have to wait till next week at this time. Thank you all for coming today." she says and sits down in a chair staring out the window until the room empties. "God I cant believe what I'm doing with this stunt. Oh well. On with life."  
  
A barn in McHenry County Illinois.  
  
"Yo boss. We have a small problem with trying to get this coolant line run if you want it on the tyranny. This model tyranny was not set up for this type of cooler system you want to run. What you should use is that old Dodge Transmission from the Thunderbird I ran at last month's event. It is all ready set up to run and go. All I have to do is pull it out of the car. I can pull the engine too as long as I'm at it and that big block Dodge engine will be more reliable then this Ford 460cid you want to use." Roger asks White Tiger.  
  
"You know about this stuff then I do. Lets go pull that engine and Trans from the old T-bird you ran last month. That engine still runs really good, better then this ford block I've been working on all week." White Tiger says as he puts down the wrench he was holding and walks over to Roger his friend and partner in the a garage that they ran. "God it's funny just what has happened to me in the last year. I was a big time warlord with many planets' under my control and lots of troops to do as I wished. I was feared though out the solar system and commanded respect from millions of people. After that battle with my twin from this dimension and his friends I lost my ship and my command of troops that I had. I ended up in the U.S. dead broke and no real way to make money or live. There is only so much that an out of work ex-warlord can do here. I don't even remember most of what has happened this past year. Some how you saved me from my self and now I'm a respectable member of the community. I can't believe I work on cars during the week and preach at the church on Sunday morning. Yes sir's a man of God and the Church." Father Tiger says with a far away look in his eye.  
  
"We'll as long as you're standing their, hand me a 3/8 socket Father." Roger says doing more work on the engine block of the stand in front of him. "Have you thought what you are going to speak about this Sunday when you do your brimstone sermon?" he continues.  
  
"Yes I have. I have it typed out on the computer in the house and I will show it to you later when we get done for the day and get ready for the Wednesday night ladies meeting of the circle sewing group. But first, we have to get this done. Cause we have one more car to get ready for the demo at the end of the month. I still can't believe that several of the more up standing members of the church decided to get us to do this. They said they would donate the money to us for the church if we ran in the Lake County demo derby. It was old Mrs. Hallway that came up with the idea. She is against everything that happens in this town and everyone doing all kinds of sinning these days." Father Tiger says handing Roger the socket he needed.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it to much, we all know we need that money and if we have to do some thing that we enjoy doing so be it." Roger says working on the headers, "Have you gotten the last couple of things ripped out of the 1977 LTD she gave us to use?" he adds.  
  
"All we have to do is drop in which ever engine we decide to drop in it." Father Tiger says.  
  
"Good. We will drop this block into it if this engine will crank over with no problem." Roger says giving Tiger a big smile.   
  
The Martian's racing shop.  
  
"O.K., try it one more time." Jamie say's from under the hood as the car fires up in a cloud of blue haze.  
  
"Now it's running better since you adjusted the carb.," the other Jamie yells to be heard over the exhaust leaning her head out the window of the car. "We had to adjust the carburetor to get a better air/fuel mix so that the engine will run leaner so that it doesn't die on you like it did yesterday. The car is ready for you to race next week Dragon." she adds as she gets out of the car.  
  
"Can I take it for a spin? It didn't run that great the last time I drove it, the engine keep dying out so that I could not get a feel for the car like you guys showed me over the last month." Dragon says as Jamie motions his twin to kill the engine.  
  
"Not yet, I want you to check the gas tank to see how much gas is in it and don't forget your helmet." Jamie says to Dragon as he shuts the hood.  
  
"What? You mean this." Dragon says holding up a helmet in her right hand by the chinstrap.   
  
"Yes that." he adds.  
  
"And yes I will see how much gas is in it right now. Besides, this is one of the last times I'm going to be able to make sure everything is running right before the race on Sunday. The fair starts Wednesday and you guy's where planning to spend all week there anyway. This is the last chance Terry and I are going to be able to be able to be to make sure we are keeping on the same wave length out there." Dragon says setting down the helmet on the tool bench and climbing thought the back door to see how much gas was in the marine tank strapped to the floor where the back seat was.  
  
"I think I know why she wants to go and take the car out to the trails is so that her and Terry can be alone to do what two lovers can do." Jamie says from the drivers seat which after a few seconds she gets hit in the back of the head from Dragon. "OW! What did you do that for?" she says giving a wounded look to Dragon.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Dragon says checking the gas tank for gas. "That is not why I want to go out and drive. The reason is that I want to get more seat time because I am not going to get to drive again once I go back to Japan. That's way I want to go and drive some more." Dragon says to herself as she grabs her helmet and looks over the last couple of things with the car.   
  
  
  
Sunday morning, Lake County Fairgrounds. 6:00am.  
  
"Boy this week has sure gone by fast." Terry says as he leans against the Buick him and Dragon where going to race.  
  
"Yes, I know what you mean. We have to go back to Japan in just one week." Dragon says as she fills out some paperwork on the hood of the car. "Terry, are you done filling out that release form yet?" she adds.  
  
"Right here Dragon, signed, sealed and ready to go." Terry says holding up a piece of paper that Dragon asked about.  
  
"Cool, this is going to fun doing this today" Dragon says finishing her paperwork up and folding it to put into the envelope. "Lets go turn this stuff in to the officials and get the car inspected so we can race."   
  
"Terry, Dragon, Are you guys ready for your car to be inspected before the race?" Jamie says as she walks up to the car and perching on the hood next to Dragon.  
  
"Very much so." Terry and Dragon say together "Are you ready to race yet Jamie?" they both ask after that.  
  
"I just unloaded my car off the trailer a couple of minutes ago and I have my forms ready to go. It would be nice to have the race officials here so that we could sign up to race though. But I see they are not here yet? Hhhmmm? Oh well, they will be here soon. There are only a few other racers here anyway." Jamie says looking around.  
  
"You're right, there are only 4 or 5 other teams here at this time of morning." Dragon says looking around the parking lot.  
  
"Doesn't that car look like your brothers wagon?" Terry says pointing over to a light blue station wagon with 7 or 8 people hanging around it pounding the back of the roof in.  
  
"Neat color if you ask Me.," says Dragon looking over there too.  
  
"It looks like they are from Wisconsin too by some of the licenses plates that I can make out." Jamie says shading her eyes with her hand. "Most of them look to be are age and there seems to be a couple of adults with them." she adds.  
  
"Some of the paint jobs people give to demo cars take a long time to paint and a lot of pride went into them by the looks of it. Like that car over there painted up Jeff Gordon's Nascar." Terry says pointing at a car to other side of the blue wagon.  
  
"The same could be said about your paint job you two." Jamie says.   
  
"What is wrong with painting our car white with black tiger strips?" Dragon says giving Terry an evil grin that just shakes his head.  
  
"I had nothing to do with coming up with this idea. It was all her fault and I could not talk here out of it at all." Terry says giving Dragon an evil look.  
  
"It really is a neat job you both did doing it and it stands out to the crowd. But mine is much better and weirder then yours." Jaime says kicking off the hood of the Buick. "My Cutlass is pink with purple hearts all over it and the number I picked is 43 after one of the king of Nascar racing."   
  
"You are right, that is very weird." Terry says with a shiver going up his spine.  
  
"I think it's kind of cool if you ask me." Dragon says.  
  
"My brothers is just plain loony if you ask me. He went all out and painted anime characters all over his car and he has a blow up doll dressed up as Sailor Moon as his passenger. His number is 2V or not 2V. " Jamie says giving an evil look towards her brothers car.  
  
"Oh well, that's all for now, lets go make sure he is ready to go and see if any other drivers are cute." Jamie says leading Terry and Dragon off towards the rest of her family.  
  
"O.K. Tiger, back it off the trailer." Roger says yelling to White Tiger as he backs the car off the trailer. "Easy, easy, O.K., now you're going straight. Now just back it off all the way." He continues as Tiger finishes backing the car off the trailer and pulling it beside the truck that pulled the trailer. The LTD is painted a blinding bright green with sponsor names painted on and bible quotes written everywhere else and the number 666 painted on the doors.  
  
"It sounds good, I think we got that little problem fixed with the engine losing oil pressure yesterday. Whatever you did roger it seem to have worked quite well? I couldn't find any problems with the way it ran last night as I loaded it onto the trailer." White Tiger says climbing out of the driver's side window.  
  
"Here is the paper work you need to get race today." Roger says holding up a white envelope for Tiger to take.  
  
"I can't wait to get this thing out there and do some solid hitting on some of these people who have beaten on us in the past couple of events." Tiger says as he and Roger start walking towards the tent to register.   
  
"I'll have the tank full of gas and the water in the radiator, the oil, and the transmission fluids checked and topped off when we get done at the tent." Roger says.   
  
  
  
"EEEEEEEKKK!!!!" yells Black Dragon as she gives one of her pit crew a look of rightness indignation as she lays eyes on the car she stands in front of. "Just what is this thing? That car is the world's ugliest thing in the world and the color is really clashing with anything!!!"  
  
"The car is a 1985 Chevy Celebrity and the color is florescent yellow and the number on the door is 69." the mechanic says as he hands her the keys to it. "We have the doors chained shut and reinforced to withstand a side hit. The shift lever for the automatic Trans is floor mounted instead of being on the steering wheel where one get hit and you got no way to move the car. It should last if you have studied the tapes of other demos over the past couple of months." he adds not even paying any attention to Black Dragon.   
  
"Oh great, a really ugly car and something I don't even know what I'm doing!" Dragon says with an evil look on here face.  
  
"Just remember what is at steak Dragon and what you have to do so that we can take over the operations of our rivals." Teddy says standing a few feet away. "You will want to go and change into your driving suit now. You will want to appear to be a professional to all these people that will be around here in the next couple of hours. You fireproof suit is hanging in the back closet in the RV" Teddy says as he takes the keys from Dragons hand and walks over and puts them into the ignition of the car.  
  
"I'll go and change, just make sure the car is ready to go and then I'll go and register the car." Dragon says leaving Teddy and her pit crew to go change.  
  
"She really does need to learn how to relax and have fun." The mechanic says watching Dragon walk off.  
  
"You're quite right about that, but she should really have fun out there doing this today." Teddy says leaning against the car.   
  
9:45am. The parking lot.  
  
"Ah...Dragon.... did you bring that thermos of hot water? Because it's really dark off to the west and I really don't want to change out here if I can help it." Terry says looking off to the west at a very dark sky.   
  
"But Terry, I think you look very cute in a fur coat. Yes, I do have it and it's in the truck in my backpack." Dragon says playfully slapping Terry on the arm.  
  
"Gee, what are you two doing over here?" The male Jamie says coming over from the pit gate and hopping onto the hood of the truck Dragon and Terry is standing next too. "So what are you guys doing right now?"  
  
Jamie says.   
  
"Not much, just trying to decide what we're going to do when it starts to rain soon. It looks like it might very soon." Dragon says.   
  
"Just jump in your car if all else fails, it's not going to rain, its just going to blow over so don't worry about it. What? Are you going to melt or something?" Jamie says getting a very evil look from Terry. "I did want to tell you about something before the first heat today. See those guys in the black robes by the black cars?" she adds pointing over to a big group of people standing around bunch of black cars and all wearing black robes.  
  
"Yea, what about them?" Dragon asks very puzzled.  
  
"So what the big deal with them?" Terry asks.  
  
"That group is very bad news. They are Juniors Cult of Towing. It's not proven, but they seem to bribe the race officials and flaunt the rules to the extreme. They are also team up on everyone and put everyone out of the race. So keep an eye out for them during your heat. By the way, what heat race are you guys in?" Jamie says.  
  
"Those dudes sound nasty. But we are not going to let that from stopping us from having fun. We are in the first heat race." Dragon says with a wild look.  
  
"Yea, what she said." Terry says.  
  
"Hey Terry, how did you get over here so quick? I just saw you over in the pits talking to someone. How did you get over here and change so quick?" Butch says walking up with a confused look on her face.  
  
"What are you talking about? I've been sitting here with Dragon and Jamie for the past half hour." Terry says.  
  
"But I could swear I just seen you over there a minute ago...I guess I was just seeing things today. But I still could have seen you over there though. Oh well." Butch says shacking her head.  
  
"You don't think it could be White Tiger? Could you?" Terry says with a worried look.  
  
"I don't think so we kicked his butt back to where it came from in the first place." Dragon says shaking her head  
  
"What are you two taking about?" Butch asks with an even more puzzled look.  
  
"A real pain in the butt to put it the easy way that me and Dragon ran into back in Japan quite a while ago." Terry says to Butch.  
  
"O.K.? Forget I asked in that case." Butch says and then turns and walks away.  
  
"OH GREAT! Its starting to rain, quick where is that backpack?" Terry says with a panic in his voice as it starts to drizzle.  
  
"It's in the truck. Get in the car and I'll be right back with it." Dragon says running off to the truck.  
  
"Hey Terry. Over here. They are sending everyone to the exhibit buildings." Jamie says as she comes running up. "Where is Dragon?" she asks.  
  
"She ran back to the truck to get something for me that is very important." Terry says climbing into the front seat and moving over to the middle of the front seat to avoid the rain.   
  
"Are you afraid of getting a bit wet? There is nothing wrong with getting a little bit wet Terry." Jamie says with an evil look on her face. "You would look cute soaking wet.," she adds.  
  
"I really don't want to get wet for a reason..." Terry says as it opens up and he finds himself in a very awkward position staring at Jamie.   
  
Jamie just stares and tries letting out a scream but nothing comes out as Terry transforms into his tiger form. "Jussst whaatttt happeneddd too youuuu Terry...............you turrrrrnnned intoooo aaa tiigggerrr..........!!!!!!!!!" Jamie says with a frightened tone to it as she backs away from the car. "OH MY GOD!!!!" she says with even more fear.   
  
"OH NO! I'm too late..." Dragon says as she runs up in the poring rain to see Terry and Jamie staring each other down. "Jamie, don't worry, he's mostly harmless. It's still Terry in the fur coat. He has never harmed anyone yet, except maybe licking them to death." Dragon says stopping next to Jamie and catching her breath and looking around for anyone that might have seen Terry change into a tiger. "Jamie can you help me cover him with this blanket to cover him before anyone sees him out here. Luckily the rain has sent just about everyone towards cover. Let's get in the car to get a little bit out of the rain and under this blanket." she adds holding up a blanket and sliding into the car.   
  
"He's a tiger..." Jamie says standing there in the rain staring at Dragon and Terry huddle under a blanket to keep the rain off.   
  
"Purrrrrrr." Terry says giving a forlorn look at Jamie whom gives a start and relives what she's doing.  
  
"Get in here before you get a cold and get even more soaked." Dragon says.  
  
Jamie then climbs into the backseat next to Dragon trying to get a bit out of the rain under the blanket. "What happened to Terry to turn him into a tiger like that?" she asks giving Terry a sidelong glance.  
  
"It had something to do with him and his father going to china awhile ago. When he gets wet with cold water he turns into a white tiger. To turn him back to normal he needs to have hot water dumped over him. that's what happened to him. We are trying to not let everyone in the world know what's wrong with him. Please try to help me keep this secret to ourselves." Dragon says patting Terry on the top of his head.  
  
"Cool, you've got your own fur rug or fur coat! Have you guys ever done anything with this problem, it sounds cool..." Jamie says with a big grin on her face, which gets her an evil look from Dragon and Terry, who growls a little bit. "O.K. so maybe not..." she adds.  
  
"God this will be nice to get dry after it stops pouring. It's going to be cool to be able to drive later today." Dragon says watching the rain come down even harder.   
  
"If it ever quits raining." Jamie says still giving Terry a weird look that then licks her in the face, which causes everyone to laugh.  
  
"Gross! I'VE BEEN SLIMED!" She yells trying to wipe off the slobber that Terry left on her face. The effect causes Dragon and Terry to laugh.  
  
"It's not that bad Jamie. He was just getting even for the fur rug comment." Dragon says starting to dry Terry off.   
  
"Yea, easy for you to say. You're in love with a tiger." Jamie says giving Dragon a mournful look. " My boy friend is not even a very good fur rug to say the least." which causes Dragon to blush bright red.  
  
"I'm not in love with Terry!" Dragon exclaims as she gives Jamie an evil look. Which causes Terry to nuzzle her arm and give her really big puppy dog eyes. " Don't do that Terry, I'll finish drying you off and turn you back." she adds.  
  
"I hope it stops raining very soon or we are going to have wasted a lot of time today." Jamie says turning on the radio and ignoring the two in the back seat of the truck.   
  
  
  
10:35am. IN Front of the Officials podium after the drivers meeting.  
  
"Well, that was fun. At least now we know what we are looking for as to what to during the race." Terry says walking with Dragon and both Jamie's back into the pits to get ready for the first heat.  
  
"They say the same thing at every drivers meetings every year we would know what they say by heart all ready. The male Jamie says.   
  
"We have been to many drivers meetings over the years with both mom and dad doing it for years. But it is kind of weird that are parents are not driving this year here at this fair." The female Jamie says as Dragon bumps into someone and sends him or her sprawling.  
  
"I am truly sorry ma'am, I didn't see you there and it's all my fault.................." Dragon falters.  
  
"YOU! WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Black Dragon spits out acidly.  
  
"Gee, They're twins? Both Jamie's say stating the obvious  
  
"What are you doing here Black Dragon?" Terry says taking a step back.   
  
"WHAT AM I DOING HERE? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE DARKSTORM!" Black Dragon screams at Terry and Dragon.   
  
"Miss, just calm and what seems to be the problem of them being here?" A guy walks up and offers a hand to Black Dragon.  
  
"White Tiger?" Black Dragon says going from an angry look to one of complete shock.  
  
"I should have guessed that it would be you making all the noise over here." He says grabbing Black Dragon's hand and pulling her to her feet.  
  
"Gee, they are multiplying." The male Jamie says looking back and forth between both Dragons and Terry's.  
  
"Why are there 2 of you guys?" The female Jamie asks looking at the mess that had started.  
  
"Theses are you could say are evil twins from a anther dimension you could say. But that is about close to the true as we can get." Dragon says to Jamie.  
  
"That is not quite true any more. I for one have seen the light and now answer to a higher plane of power. I now serve God. I might have been a power hungry Warlord in a past life, but now I seek to serve the masses and help them out." White Tiger says pulling a small bible out of his back pocket and holding it up.  
  
"You Bastard! Don't you dare stand there and tell me that you gave up your ways and that you don't want to kill to kill these two and deal with them for good!" Black Dragon says balling her hands into fists.  
  
"I am not going to stand and argue with a person that is in need of much help to over come of her hatred of people that wish her no harm. You are in need of help dealing with your feeling Dragon and I would be more then happy to help you out with dealing with them." White Tiger says holding out the bible with a page open to a passage. Dragon and Terry just stand there looking dumbfounded.  
  
"I don't need you stinking help Tiger. Just what the hell are you doing here if you have become a holier then thou fanatic." Black Dragon says seething with barely surrpresed rage.  
  
"You have my pity for being the way you are then Dragon. I am still willing to help you over come your hatred of our twins and me." White Tiger say's holding out a hand.  
  
"Everyone break it up. Or I am going to haul you all downtown and you can deal with it down there." An officer says coming up to the group that had gathered quite a crowd around it.  
  
"I will deal with you all later." Black Dragon says as she turns and storms off into the pits.   
  
"So what has come over you? You never would have done something like that before?" Terry says to his other half.  
  
"Trust me on what has happened and why I have changed. But it is for the better for everyone and I can say that I am now much happier then I was before." White Tiger says to the group. "But I don't know about you but I need to go get ready for the first heat race good luck to you all in what ever you might be doing today." He says as he turns and walks away.  
  
"That was weird to say the least." Both Jamie's say looking at Terry and Dragon with dumbfounded looks on their faces. "But I'm outta here and you guys had better go mount up if you are going to running in a couple of minutes." The male Jamie says waving a hand in front of Dragon with then gives him an evil look when she snaps out of the shock she had been in.  
  
About 5 minutes later.  
  
"OK folks. Lets bring the first heat race out and line them up." The P.A. system says from the booth as the cars for the first heat race come though the gate onto the track. The black and orange 188 car, the smurf blue 999 wagon, a couple of cars from the cult, Black Dragons car, White Tigers, and near the end is Terry and Dragon pulling out and then backing into the line up of 4 rows of 5 cars each. The first row is nose in at the east end of the track. The next row with their backs to them with the row after that facing them and the last row of cars facing to the west end of the track. The track is rectangle with the long ends facing north and south with a concrete wall with a fence atop that. The west end of the track is where a bunch of 4x4's where sitting used to pull the cars off the track and the booth for the P.A. and the gate.  
  
"We are going to start this with the countdown and then we start this show." The announcer says over the P.A.  
  
"I never knew it was going to be quite like this." Dragon shouts to be heard over the roar of the crowd and the sound of 20 cars without mufflers.  
  
"I think I'm going to puke." Terry yells back with lots of butterflies in his gut.  
  
"OH YES! THIS IS GOING TO BE KICKBUTT IN JUST THE NEXT 60 SECENDS!" Dragon yells with a gleam in her eye and revving the car for all its worth.  
  
"OK folks lets start the countdown. Everyone count with me on this." Is heard over the P.A. and then everyone in the stands pickups up the next comment, "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…GO!" from the roar of the crowd as 20 cars floor it and back into each other to see who is going to be the last two standing.   
  
"HELL YAA!" Dragon yells as she tosses the car into gear and floors it hitting the car behind her hard and causing the top of the steering wheel to bend forward and both she and Terry get knocked around rather hard. "Woo." She says shaking the stars away and there is a muttered curse from passenger seat. A couple of seconds later she shifts into drive and pulls forward a little bit and looks around for something to hit. She spots a car to the left and behind and shifts gears again and hits it in the trunk and glances over at Terry who is holding on for dear life and praying for the ride to end.   
  
"LOOK OUT DRAGON! ON THE LEFT!" Terry shouts as a black cult car slams into their front left fender and then drives away.   
  
Dragon doesn't say anything as she pulls forward to where they started and looks to the right to see the smurf blue wagon stuck on the bumper of a little LTD wagon and both cars trying to break free from each others back bumper.   
  
After about 3 minutes and hitting several other cars Dragon gets one very good hit into a wagon's front end putting the radiator out of order and really making a real mess out of it when White Tiger slams the his car into their front end causing both Dragon and Terry to hit their heads together knocking them silly for a minute or so and the car to die.  
  
"You ok?" Terry asks getting the stars to go away and looking around the car to see what's going on around the car as the horn starts to blare from the 999 wagon and the driver and passenger try to get it to turn off.  
  
"Yea, But I'm pissed and the car died." She says hitting the key and the car fails to refire. "Come on you stupid thing fire." she yells hitting the key again and again and the car does not even do a thing. "Terry, check to see if the battery is still hooked up. I'm not getting anything. Dangit, they got the radiator." she says with a very mad look.  
  
"It's hooked up and still good." Terry says looking down between his legs opening the battery box and looking at the battery cables.  
  
"Start already." Dragon says hitting the key and the still wont start or even clicking. She stops for a half a minute and then trys again and it still does nothing. "DAMN, DAMN, DAMN, DAMN, DAMN, DAMN, DAMN, DAMN!" She yells pounding on the steering wheel and bending it even more out of shape as Terry reaches up and breaks the stick signaling to other drivers and to the race officials that they are done.  
  
"At least it looks like we did much better then that blue wagon sitting with the stick broken and the driver and passenger where seen to yelling at each other and the horn had finally gotten stopped.   
  
"Well, at least I got to drive for real and this was a real rush and was very fun." she says looking over at Terry and grabbing his hand in hers and sitting and watching the rest of the race.  
  
After being pushed sideways by White Tiger, Black Dragon turns into the wall and stops and gets ready to shift gears and gets hit in the rear end hard again and pushed into the wall by the drivers side nose and the front buckles and then the motor starts to rev really hard and the car backs up about 3 feet and she gets hit again by the same cars which is one of the Cult cars which is a mid 80'd caddy. Her car seems to tilt at an angle and the motor keeps revving but not moving. Putting the car in neutral she looks out the window and see the drivers front tire sitting flat on the ground and the front driver shaft to the tire laying on the ground next to it.  
  
"Frag! I guess that deals with that." she says with a very big sigh and slumps back down into the seat for a moment and gets hit again by the black caddy that had hit her the first couple of times and the radiator goes up in puff of white steam and the motor starts to race at full throttle which scares the heck out of her and stepping on the gas pedal to the floor to try to get the motor to stop and then all of a sudden there is a very loud noise and the engine dies very badly as a rod shoots up thought the valve cover and though the hood nearly giving her a heart attack. She sits for a couple of minutes catches her breath and then looks up to see a flagman pointing at her to break her stick off. "Just fragging great," she mutters to herself as she sits and watches the rest of the race "I hope that jerk White tiger is taken out soon along with my twin." she says looking over at Dragon and Terry sitting in their now dead car and Dragon waves at her and she flips the bird back at her "Ouch!" Dragon says looking at the damage to the car which the front drivers side was smashed into about the tire and moved the tire also into the mess.   
  
"Well, that was fun and I do hope that the Jamie's do much better then us in the next heat race. It would seem that our twins did not make the A or B feature also." Terry says listening to the P.A. system   
  
Seeing who was going to be in the feature's heats for who was going to be spending time working on their cars to get them into shape to come back out to do it again.  
  
Back in the pits 10 minutes later.  
  
"Boy you guys got hit really hard." Butch says looking over the car seeing what damage had been done to it. "You guys broke the front springs, the radiator is shot and is pushed into the engine, you busted the motor mounts and that caused the distributor to get busted when the motor smashed in the firewall, the frame is trashed, and you guys snapped the welds on the drive shaft." she says with her head under the hood avoiding touching any of the hot engine parts. "You guys even bent on my stacks." she says looking at the motor which is leaning at an angle and one of the stacks bent at about a 45 degree angle compared to the other one. "I do hope that the engine and trans is still in good shape to pull out when we get the car back to the house cause I do love this motor so much." she adds a bit later after walking around the back of the car to what had been banged up back there. "So what did you guys think of your first demo derby?" She asks looking under the back of the car.  
  
"Are you mad at me about the car for how much damage I did to it and I let someone slam me into my front end after all the coaching that you and the twins gave me?" Dragon asks with some hint of fear in her voice as she watches people swarm over the wreaks from the first heat race to either get the cars ready for the features or to start striping the cars of things that they had on them.   
  
"Naaa." Butch says from the back of the car, "It's just a lot of luck and you develop the skill over time. I still get into problems and I've been driving demos for the 20 years, just this past winter I went to a race indoors and lost the entire rear axel housing off the car after just 3 hits. So even us veteran drivers still have our troubles." She says with a laugh.  
  
"Hi guys!" Terry says walking up to stand besides Dragon and watches Butch look over the car. "You guys would not believe the car that was painted up to look like Elmo from Seseme Street complete with two of the dolls and even a really big head on the roof. Its looks like he is going to be in the third heat from what I could see when I went to the bathroom." he says. "Hey! Look at the babe over there!" he says looking over Dragons shoulder all of a sudden.  
  
"YOU PERVERT!" Dragon shouts and slugs Terry in the arm causing a few people to look over at them with weird looks.  
  
"Ouch! You didn't have to hit me. I was talking about the car behind you that is done up to look like a pig and it has Babe painted on the sides of it. He says rubbing his arm where Dragon slugged him. "Besides Dragon-Chan, I don't have any eyes for anyone but you and I love you." Terry says taking her in his arms and sweeping her off her feet and giving her a very long and very deep kiss that's lasts about several long minutes before ending the kiss and setting her back on her feet with a look of utter shock on her face and flushing beet red. After several seconds after they stop they hear many of the people that where around them clapping and a few even whistling, which causes both of them to jump apart and both turn crimson red looking at the ground.  
  
"I was wondering when you two where going to say something to each other because I can see how you both felt about each other all summer. Boy Terry, you sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet." Butch says with a big grin on her face as she watches the two of them blush even brighter.   
  
"WHAAA??!!!!" Is heard from behind them as they turn to see a totally speechless Black Dragon standing there with a look of total shock on her face and a smirking White Tiger behind her with thumbs up.  
  
"Hey Terry, I see you finally got the balls up to do something about doing something about you liking her." White Tiger says walking up to Black Dragon and putting his arm around her that causes her to snap out of her shock. He then whispers something in her ear and she gets a very out raged look on her face.  
  
At the same time both Dragons turn and slap the Terry standing next to them and say "YOU BASTARD!" and then turn and walk off in different directions.   
  
"Now that was one very intesting reaction." Butch says laughing her head off and using the car to hold herself up because she is laughing so hard. Terry just gives her a look that would kill while rubbing his sore cheek.  
  
"Dang, I forgot how hard she hits." White tiger says rubbing his cheek also but he has a very stupid grin on his face. "Now that was worth it though. The look on her face was great when I told her that I was her new boss and the person that she was up against was I. It was great. I get a new employee, shutdown a crime ring and get some really good cash. I can't beat it. All the work to find her and get her to do this was fun. I figure she might get over hating me in about 6 months or so and then we try getting married. It might not work, but can always try. At least this way I can keep her out of your hair Terry." he says with an even bigger smile then before.  
  
"Gee...thanks. "Terry says with a frown. "I don't think she is going to marry her after what you just did to her though." he says.  
  
"Its fate, or the stars are right I think, but who knows or cares. I just know I had to do something with her or we where all going to regret it when she snapped. She still wants to kill you and Dragon and the rest of the crew from when you guys beat us from taking over the planet earth. She might get over it now that she has to think about getting a new lease on life and not being the big bad warrior that she was and getting her way." Tiger says with a sense of humor in his voice.  
  
"What are you two talking about and how is it you both look like twins when Terry was an only child from what I knew of?" Butch asks stepping closer to the Terry twins.  
  
"Its very simple madam, you could say that I'm Terry's evil twin and so is Black Dragon is the same as Dragons twin. The story is long and no one would believe it if we where to tell it the right way. The simple thing would be is that the young lady that just slapped me and walked off use to terrorist and where involved in an incident at their school and Terry and Dragon and several of their friends stopped us from killing several hundred people and both of us where not caught the law. I saw the light of what I did wrong and joined the priesthood and I am trying to make up for the evil things I did. Right now the young lady that calls herself Black Dragon has been involved in the yaks in New York and I learned what she was doing so I worked up a little challenge to get her to work for me and to turn her life around and try to show her the light. It might not work but at least I can try. At the very least it helps me sleep knowing that I'm trying to help someone else see the errors of their ways." he says to Butch holding out his hand. "Oh, I'm sorry I forgot. My name is White Tiger, that's my only name, no last. "He adds shaking hands with Butch.  
  
"My name is Butch Martian, I'm the mother of the twins Jamie who are Terry's best friends. It's nice to meet you. Good luck with that women, she's a real firecracker I see." she says shaking hands with Tiger. "It's been nice meeting you. Terry, you might to go after Dragon and say something to her. She was rather upset and startled to say the least. " She adds.  
  
"I will see you later Tiger, I have to run." Terry says and runs off after Dragon.  
  
O'Hara airport. 10:30 am One week later.  
  
"Thank you everyone for having us over to the states this summer and for providing us with the car for the demo derby last week. It was very fun. I can't wait till next summer to come back and do it again." Terry says shaking hands with Butch and the twins.  
  
"Thank you very much for having us over and putting up with us for the summer Mrs. Martian. I very much enjoyed the summer and I was impressed by the way everyone has been so kind to Terry and me. I do hope that we can do much better next year when we come back, Terry-chan." Dragon says with a bow and shakes everyone's hands.   
  
"It's was very good meeting you both and I do hope that your date goes well when you get back to Japan. You two make such a cute couple though." Butch says making Terry and Dragon to both turn bright red. "Besides, what did I say about calling me Misses? You make me feel so old with It." she says.  
  
"Sorry." Dragon says with a look of embarrassment.  
  
"Well we both had a hell of time watching you two and having you over here it was fun. I can't wait till next year that's for sure. I know we will have a car for each of you next time." the female Jamie says with a hint of humor in her voice.  
  
"Your right sis, it has been fun watching theses two dodge around the issue of liking each other. It was so cute yet very annoying to watch. At least they finally got it out in the open and its settled. And Terry, if its not going to work with you two I'm going to pounce on her my self." the male Jamie says and his sister makes a comment about she is and they both fight over who is going to get Terry ands who is going to get Dragon.   
  
"They just called your flight and you had better get on before those two realize that you left so that you can get on. It was nice having you and I do hope to see you both next summer and see you later." Butch says ushering them both away and to the gate before the twins quite arguing and they can say anything she gives they both hugs and sends them to catch their plane.  
  
"Damn mom, you could have let us say bye to them." The twins both say after they notices that they are gone.  
  
" They would have never gotten to the plane with you two then. Lets go home and relax. They are both a hand full and worst then you two are." Butch says leading the twins back out to the limo.  
  
Somewhere in the USA. Time unknown.  
  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TIGER FOR MAKING ME JOIN A CONVENT AND BECOME A NUN YOU JACKASS. YOU CAN ROT IN HELL FOR THIS!!!!" Black Dragon screams and gets something thrown at her by the head mother.  
  
Some where else White Tiger smiles with an evil grin.  
  
Author's notes.  
  
I can say that it feels damn good being done with this story after working on it for the past four years. The idea was started after the first year that my brother, Chris, and a friend, Dwight, entered a car in the race and the blue wagon in the first heat was them. After that year I dubbed my brother the one hit wonder team and it was the truth. He has since been able to drive on his own since then. He was the passenger in the wagon that year cause his car would not run. The events around the story on Sunday where the truth expect for changing a few things to fit the story and some of the other teams that we love to hate like that cult team. Things that come up with to alter the appreances...this story was inspired by my brother and has since caused me to get my own cars to run the demo derby every year also. This story is part of a fan fiction series that appeared a few years ago in a magazine called "Anime Squared". It was called "Accursed Springs" and came about from the starting writers being Ranma ½ fans. Everyone on the staff wrote a story to add to the pile and this chapter never saw print because it took close to 6 or 7 years to get done and get some where. That's what happens when you write and then get sidetracked and forget about it and then write a bit on it and then forget about it again. White Tiger and Black Dragon where evil version of Terry and Dragon and where bent of taking over this worlds earth and where beaten back by the student body of a school called the zoo by everyone for some reason. The real name is Majestic High School and its where all of the stories are set. Terry is a kid from the USA and he did get a curse of turning into a white tiger when splashed with cold water and hot water to turn back. His dad was into the digging up history thing and later become a teacher at the school that Terry now goes to with Dragon. If you want more information on this story and more about the series you can email me at ckosacranoid@hotmail.com and put into the header that it is about the story or something. Everyone gets tired of lots of junk mail and I get lots of it. I do know that when ever it happens the company that owned the magazine should be putting out a book about the high school and everyone that goes there for a game system called TFOS (Teenagers from outer space). As of June of 2003 it has not been put out yet and I am not sure when it might be but if you want to see there website for more info or contact info so you can see if they have any back issues of Anime Squared left feel free to do. I have not worked for the company for a couple of years now so I am not sure what's up with any back issues at all.   
  
Anime Squared is copy right of Anime press and so is accursed springs.  
  
Terry, Dragon, White Tiger, Black Dragon, and Majestic high are also theirs.  
  
This story and everyone else in it are all mine including the really weird Jamie twins, the only thing that is not mine is any places or people that make cameos in here including I and my brother.  
  
Finished and edited I hope on June 19, 2003……..its done…yeaaa 


End file.
